


ameliorate

by summerphile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Comfort, M/M, Wings, fluff?? i think??, one word mention of blood, yuil is rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerphile/pseuds/summerphile
Summary: "So this doesn't bother you?""Honestly, the wings are kinda disconcerting."





	ameliorate

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i found on tumblr !

 

 

"So this doesn't bother you?"

 

"Honestly, the wings are kinda disconcerting."

 

Taeil stands with his back facing Yuta, the light from the window bleeding in from between the curtains and onto his body. He clutches his shirt against his bare chest, back cowered over in shame. From his back, two miniature wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, folded together tightly as if to make them so small they'd eventually disappear. Taeil squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to cry as he feels the mortification rush up through his body. His heart pounds against his chest. 

 

This was such a mistake. 

 

Suddenly, a cold finger touches one of his downy feathers and Taeil gasps. 

 

"How long?" Yuta murmured under his breath, his vision entranced by the ethereal appendage sprouting out of the other male's back. He stroked his finger down Taeil's secondary feathers with the same delicacy as handling a newborn baby. His feathers near the wrist of the wings were of a soft speckled russet color. As one's line of vision neared the bottom of the wings, they slowly faded out into a shade of pure white, untainted by any other subjective color. Yuta blinked;his brain had not quite caught up to what his eyes had been seeing yet.

 

"Around three months. Just one day I went to sleep and then in the morning I woke up and there was. Blood everywhere. And I couldn't feel my back anymore." Taeil shuddered as he recounted the event. 

 

"At first they were ok, I could hide them under my sweater, but now they just keep growing bigger and bigger and-"

 

Taeil feels the panic begin to claw up his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut in the small hope that when he'd open them, the wings would be gone, that this was all just a fucked up dream. 

 

A pair of muscular arms snake their way around Taeil's front and tugged him back into a broad chest. Enveloped in Yuta's warm hold, Taeil finally lets a sob rack his body. Lovely, kind Yuta. He shouldn't have dragged him into his mess of a freak show. He had just put a great burden onto the other man's shoulders, a heavy secret he did not deserve to have to deal with-of course, only if Yuta decided not to tell anyone.

 

But Taeil was selfish, and Taeil wanted- no needed- someone beside him. 

 

"It's going to be ok," Yuta breathed into his hair. "I've got you."

 

And with that, Taeil let his last reserve break into oblivion.

"Yuta I'm s-so scared." Taeil weeped, hot tears starting their descent down his cheeks. His grasp on his shirt had gone limp, and it fell to the floor besides his feet. 

 

Yuta turned him around and guided Taeil to rest on his bed, and climbed in as soon as he had the elder lying down. He coaxed the crying man's head into his chest and placed one hand gently on the back of his head and his other petting the small feathers on Taeil's back. 

 

For now, this was all that Yuta could do. He himself was still bewildered as to what had occurred in the past half hour, but his own thoughts and questions could be ignored for now, for all that mattered was the frail man between his arms. Yuta knew Taeil could not continue to live his life hiding a -literally- growing problem, but to hell if Yuta would let him suffer through it on his own. 

 

As the sobs puttered down into small hiccups and then silence as Taeil fell into a somber sleep, Yuta vowed to never leave the man- even if it be at the cost of his own security.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally contributed to the nct ficdom WOO 
> 
> u can follow me on twt @00cults im a cool dude


End file.
